eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
A Crusade to Faydwer
*This quest is part 2 of the Swords of Destiny Timeline Steps #Speak to Lady Alethea Jyleel at Joleena's Restaurant in Kelethin at Loc 534, 77, 321. #You have 12 minutes to harvest 6 jars of rhym from rhymposts around Kelethin. Locations are #*aerie rhympost: 433, 106, 508 - this is underneath the inn #*memorial rhympost: 322, 100, 319 - walk out on rim of the stump #*court house rhympost: 377, 140, 174 - behind the Court house #*library rhympost: 132, 109, 185 - behind the library #*bough rhympost: 177, 125, 61 - walk out to the tip of the branch #*lift rhympost: 42, 93, 85 - walk out behind the building #Return to Lady Alethea Jyleel. #Locate The Gully of the Ursa Rhym in Greater Faydark at 621, 10, -234 and examine the 5 item's there. #Go to Gnomeland Security Headquarters in Steamfont Mountains #Talk to Inspector Berlok Beeglesnoop at -648, 175, 1079. He is quite insane, but constant reminders of his youth will get you through his quest dialogue. Answers to the dialogue are the following: #*What did you do in your youth? #*I wish I could be a great investigator like you were in your youth. #*When you were young you must have been a great writer. #*Reading helps you stay young. #*When you were young, did you ever get lost? #*In your younger days, you must have taught the Gnomeland Security all you know. #*Were you this crazy when you were young or is this an old age thing? #*I am the general of Felwithe. #*When you were young, you must have seen some splendid shields. #*That accounts for two books. Where is the last? #Berlok sends you to Felwithe to find his 3 books. #*A Poem To The Past (Sub-Quest) #* Tome: The Gumshoe Guide -- Collection quest around the giant oak tree past the halls of truth. Book located at -348, 53, -870 (can vary on different tables in the room) #*# Examine the an incomplete manuscript to receive the gumshoe guide binder #*# Examine the binder to start the collection quest, The Gumshoe Guide #*# Collect the six pages in the courtyard surrounding the tree outside The Hall of Truth. #*# Proceed to your favorite collector to receive your quest reward, The Gumshoe Guide. #* A Water Tight Case (Sub-Quest) #Completing all of Berlok's Book quests reward you with the Investigation skill. #Use the Investigation skill back at The Gully of the Ursa Rhym on the evidence present, a flaming pawn. #Read the book you receive, The Case of the Ursa Rhym #Collect 6 more clues in The Broken Fields of Butcherblock Mountains around the -476, 137, 455 area. #Speak to the rat Chypp, silent P, at -356, 110, 389. After you finish the dialog 2 lvl 61 skeletons will spawn and 4 Raiders of Ree skellys further down the canyon. You don't need to kill them, but it's fun after all the grey stuff in New Tunaria. #Head to the Wailing Caves and collect 6 pieces of dark elf evidence in the Ree Orc storerooms. #Collect expedition evidence in the Iksar's room at -123, -51, -58. #Kill Lord Ree in the back of wailing caves. Door will open if Lord Ree is spawned, just keep trying. 2(ish) hour spawn time. #After killing 3 waves and Ree: Examine the book in the same room as Lord Ree-this will spawn some 60-61 heroics. Kill them and get the notes. #Examine the notes and find out it tells you to speak to someone you met previously #Go to ButcherBlock and speak to the rat Chypp asking for the eye necklace he has. Mention that a dog lost it in a bear attack. #Examine the notes again ( you have to examine there, next to Chypp ), this time using the eye to discover the perpetrators and return to Lady Alethea Jyleel at Joleena's Restaurant in Kelethin and collect your reward. Rewards *Experience *Choice of: *#The Bangle of Nimble Fortitude *#The Belt of the Cavalier *#The Heart of Valor *#The Ring of Valorours Perception *